Where is Your Boy
by i.l.y.ILC
Summary: complete My first fanfic. Seto & Joey yaoi, the title comes from 'Grand Theft Autumn' by Fall Out Boy


I was inspired to write this after listening to 'Grand Theft Autumn' by FOB(awesome song FOB is the best) and reading lotza S & J fanfics. I'm sorry I know this sux and everyone's OOC, but it's my first fanfic so I hope it's not **too **bad

Vanilla black rose: Seto be glad I changed this.

Seto: Why

Vanilla black rose: You were gonna be dead and Joey, you were gonna be depressed. SO BE HAPPY or else I MAY change my mind...

Seto & Joey: Fake smiles

Where is Your Boy

Joey Wheeler lay on his bed alone trying to take his mind off of Seto Kaiba, it was true the two of them had grown awful close lately. Ever since Joey's father was in a drinking and driving accident, he was taken out of his home and into foster care. Joey cared for Seto for as long as he'd known, he knew his friends, sister, and even Seto would turn on him if he told them. Well that was the old Joey Wheeler, along with a new home & boyfriend he gained a new attitude.

Flashback 3 months earlier

The foster home thing didn't work out, so one night he ran away and his feet took him to: The Kaiba Mansion. He looked around and saw no other then Seto Kaiba walking. How odd, he thought, he walked up to him.

"What do you want, Wheeler?" Seto said, being as nice as he can be without scaring people.

"Well, I've no place to go..." Joey said, on the bridge of crying. "I hate my foster home... They just abuse me like my father did..."

Seto let out a small gasp. He swallowed his pride, "Joey, I can provide you someplace to live...**for now**." 'Just don't get use to it' he'd love to have said, but he knew that wasn't what Joey needed to hear now, though Joey would have to swallow his pride as well.

"Do...you mean that, Kaiba?" Joey said, he lifted his head so his honey brown eyes were looking into Seto's deep, ice blue eyes.

"I may be cruel but I'm not joking. You need somewhere to stay and you walked around aimlessly until you stopped right in front of my house. You must have a crush on me or something." Seto said smirking.

Joey blushed deep red, "N...no...Just...Are you gonna give me somewhere to live or what?"

"Changing the subject... Well my mind is made up." Seto said, still smirking.

Joey's face went totally blank, "What? So can I have somewhere to stay?"

"I suppose, but you have to let **me** clean you up." Seto said, smirking again.

Joey blushed again, "Um...wha...what are you talking about...?"

Seto ran his fingers through Joey's tangled hair, or at least tried to. "I'll give you the best bathing you've ever had."

Joey didn't like the sound of that, he backed away from Seto's hand. "Um..." His blush darkened.

Seto suddenly laughed out, then cupped Joey's cheek in his right hand. "I knew you had a crush on me, Wheeler." He said, then leaned over and kissed Joey gently on the lips.

Once again Joey's blush darkened, "Kaiba...what are you trying to pull here?"

"Joey, I'm just showing you how I feel. You're telling me how **you** feel by blushing. So it settles it, you're staying with us." Seto wrapped his arm around Joey's waist.

They both walked into Seto's Mansion. Joey kept his eyes hidden under his long, tangled, blonde bangs. Seto just smirked as they walked past random people once they were in the Mansion.

"You can stay in the room across from my office." Seto said opening the door to Joey's new room. It was huge, the bed itself was bigger then his and his father's kitchen had been. The whole room was a pretty shade of blue, in fact almost all of the Kaiba Mansion was some shade of blue.

"I'll be right across the hall if you need anything." Seto said, letting Joey go. He quietly made his way over to his office, and started working on everything that needed done.

Joey just stared in awe, then he remembered he forgot to thank Seto. He ran over to Seto's office, but was tripped by his own feet and landed on Seto's lap. His cheek turned dark red once again, but this time so did Seto's he noticed.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba. If I'd have walked I wouldn't have tripped..." Joey said, staring up at Seto's darkened cheeks. "Kaiba...Do **you** have a crush on little'ol me?" Joey said, smirking.

Seto glared at him, then pushed him off his lap onto the floor. "You should be on the floor, that's where dogs are suppose to go."

Joey resisted to the part of him that wanted to punch Seto, and instead stood up and kissed him. He knew wonder he kissed him or punched him would earn him the same smirk from Seto Kaiba. Joey pulled back keeping his arms wrapped around Seto's neck, "You weren't expecting that, were ya?"

Seto smirked, "No...I thought you were going to punch me...are you becoming soft over me?"

Joey gritted his teeth together. "Only because I've got **such** a crush on you, Seto!" Then he threw himself at Seto, who in return wrapped his arms around him.

"I knew you did..." Seto said, smirking again. "But, I've got to get work done. So out." he pointed to the doorway, then Joey took off like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.

End flashback

Joey was **trying **to do his homework, but he just couldn't concentrate. He wondered were Seto was, probably working his tail of...he snorted. Seto was **always** busy and working so he never had time for Joey.

"Screw this, I'll just copy someone else." Joey said, closing his book, and hiding it under his bed. He stood up and stretched, then open his door.

'If you need anything I'll be right across the hall.' "That's what he says, does that include company?"

Seto stood up as he heard Joey's voice, "Something wrong?"

Joey blinked, Seto had heard him? He sighed, "It's just hard for me, to be alone all the time... So when you said, 'If I need anything you'll be right across the hall.' does that include company?"

Seto smiled, gently. "Come in." He motioned for Joey to follow him into the room. Then he took the chair sitting in the corner, and drug it over to his desk, then motioned for Joey to sit.

"Are...you sure...I don't wanna bother you." Joey said, shyly.

"Yes, I'm sure." Seto sighed, then ended up pulling Joey over to the chair. He sat down with a thud. "You would've been on my mind all the time, if I hadn't have given you that room." Seto said, typing away at his computer.

"But...why?" Joey asked confused.

"I'd feel horrible if I didn't help you. I've always cared for you Joey, and the way I grew up told me I was wrong. I was afraid to show it so I bottled it up deep inside. Had you not came walking to my house, I may've become a cold heartless man..."

Joey smiled, "Glad I could help, at least that much. I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't have given me a room, I may have been dead. My foster parents abused me maybe even twice as bad as my father ever did." His eyes went misty.

"Joey, can I ask you something?" Seto said, finally looking away from his computer.

Joey looked confused again, "Uh...sure."

"What would happen to your sister if something happened to your mother. Not saying anything would happen, but if anything like that ever happened I want you to know she's welcome here. We've got plenty of extra rooms." Seto smiled.

Joey's eyes went wide at first, then was overwhelmed with joy so he flung his arms around Seto and kissed him. "Thank you..." He whispered, then laid his head on Seto's shoulder. With that Joey drifted off into sleep mode.

Flashback Joey's first day at Kaiba's mansion

After Joey first came to live with Seto, his hair was a dull, dirty blonde, it had no movement at all. So Seto dragged Joey's sorry butt into his apartment sized bathroom., the shower alone was almost the size of Joey's old apartment. At first, Seto wasn't sure Joey had his matted mess he called hair, was ever cleaned out. He wanted nobody to go near Joey or lay a finger on him, so he stripped Joey down to nothing, then pointed to the tub, "In...now!" he said, his voice stern.

Joey whimpered but did as he was told nevertheless. Seto choose a shampoo & conditioner that had a faint smell of mint and berry mixed. Seto poured warm water over Joey's head, then began messaging the shampoo in gently. Joey couldn't help but let out a small moan.

"It probably feels good getting the dry blood & beer out." Seto said, whispering into his ear, causing Joey to shiver just a bit. "Now. Duck down into the water." Once again, Joey did as he was told. After Seto made sure to get all the shampoo out, he did the same for the conditioner.

"There, you are done." Seto said, handed him a towel, then left closing the door behind him.

End Flashback

Seto started typing away at his laptop, trying not to wake the sleeping blonde, leaning on him. Neither one of them knew the good and bad times that awaited them, but they didn't want to know. It was better to be surprised.

The End

Vanilla black rose: Seto, I again wanted to kill you in the end. But I **hate** seeing Joey depressed.

Seto: What did I **ever** do to you?


End file.
